User blog:Daggyer/Verdor
- Verdor= - Bowler= - Doom= }} |title = The Master of Katanas |firstapp = |allegiance = The Friend trio |theme = Verdor: Kryptic Minds - Six Degrees Bowler: Beyond Music - Digit by Digit Doom: Ninja Tracks - Eon |health = 1,000,000 |skills = 7 |immunities = |difficulty = 8 |xp = 10000 |pp = 500 }} - Shapenor= - Shapenor Unleashed= }} |title = Master Wizard |firstapp = |allegiance = The friend trio |theme = Shapenor: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7tY-ztPuU0 Shapenor Unleashed: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54FgoUdV2S4 |health = 700,000 |skills = 3 |immunities = |difficulty = 6 |xp = 8000 |pp = 500 }} Verdor He wears pitch black pants, a sleeveless royal purple shirt and a black bowtie to top it off. On his head rests a grey tophat with a shiny purple band around it that covers up a decent amount of his dark purple hair. At last, around his neck is his trusty old purple scarf. Very simple weapons include an old trusty purple katana not very complicated but it's his choice of weapon after all and that's his first weapon he had ever gotten. He has a group called the friend trio he is currently the master of Alexandra and Shapenor Both of which are good friends of his. As azurewrath's superior he was always disappointed in azure but he made him curious to see who this being was and has started a quest to find and kill this being. Personality He is a very jokeful character although he makes awful puns sometimes he still will get some laughs out of you other than that he is a very serious and quiet person when battling or in a very important meeting, he concentrates at his best when he battles and always focuses on the certain topic that the other people are talking about he's a very reliable friend. Backstory Verdor was banished from the draco lands and now is raged and has been turned evil, he still has yet to get his revenge on the king because he had gotten his troops to attack his homeland Verdaland. Altough he was one of the contestants for the fight even if he didn't lose he still had never been chosen as a master but he had swore that he would get his revenge on the king for rejecting him and become stronger than ever and rule the lands! He comes from the Homeland known as Verdaland a very unknown place and the homeland of his 2 friends Shapenor and Alexandra, his homeland is most known for it's precious emeralds. Verdor was a little bit un-ordinary and was unique, he used Alexandrite for his weapons unlike everyone else used Emeralds, he thought of them as Weak Material. Everytime he made a sword out of the material and fought with it it'd just break and so he moved to Alexandrite and now uses it for all his weapons. Weapons His 1st form consists a purple katana which is made out of pure Alexandrite 2nd form however has an adurite katana that has sparkle effects and darkblood claws which both are very harmful, the 3rd form has the biggest change in weapons as he uses a scythe. the blade of the scythe is made out of ruby and the handle is made out of wood, the claws stay the same however. Fighting Mechanics Verdor: 3 skills, spin attack, Lunge and Piercing hit. Lunge Verdor lunges forward if he hits on direct he deals about 30% damage Spin attack He spins 5 times if he hits one time he deals about 10% damage and if hits all the 5 times he deals 50% damage Piercing hit He dashes forward and if direct hit he deals 60% damage Bowler: 2 skills, Adurite clash and Claw grab. Adurite Clash He flies up into the air and falls down and makes the ground shake as adurite slopes ascent from the ground, this deals 50% damage. Claw grab The bowler grabs the player and uses his claws to stab him, this deals 60% damage. Doom: 2 skills, claw slash scythe hit Claw slash He slashes forward and hits anyone in his way, if direct hit he deals 50% damage Scythe hit This is his normal attack, he slashes his scythe and deals 20% damage every hit Shapenor He wears a patched, beat-up Wizard hat which was given to him from his grandfather, he also had to get an eyepatch due to an accident which he got during a fight between a sword user. He beholds a legendary necklace which was crafted thousands of years ago and his wand is a weapon that his best friend, Verdor gave him. He wears pitch black pants and a yellow sleeveless shirt, his arms and head are both dark stone grey. His face is a rather calm Sigmund face. Category:Blog posts